Of Artist and Heroes
by surforst
Summary: Kim and Ron run into trouble and now it's up to Josh to rescue them. With help of course. [OneShot]


_"We can't all be heroes because somebody has to sit on the curb and clap as they go by. "_

-- Will Rogers

**Of Artist and Heroes**

I.

Josh stared at the screen, his eyes following the figures moving across it. Currently his little guy, he never did bother to learn its name, was being kicked across the screen. Blinking he watched as the other large hulking armored figure finished the kicking sequence and promptly spit on his character's prone body. Not happy with this blatant display of disrespect he slammed his hands down on the controller attempting to launch a brutal counter attack. It ended before it started when the armored figure back handed him into a wall that appeared out of no where.

"Ah come on Mike that's not even fair!" Turning to his pal, pretty much his only one at that, he pointed towards the screen. "I mean come on how does a wall appear out of nowhere?"

"I phased it in using the magic sword of 'I just owned your sorry behind'. Happy?" Turning his friends blue eyes danced with suppressed laughter as he promptly launched into another vicious attack. Sighing in despair Josh ran his hands over his fake blond hair. At least he looked better then his opponent. "Who's your daddy!" The friend in question was now dancing around the room pumping his fist into the air after kicking Josh character head across the in-game arena.

Josh looked at his pal who was easily the taller of the two. A good friend he had always been able to depend on him but now he felt lost. Sighing he stared at his latest work of art studying the red hair of the subject within. The figures bright green eyes staring knowingly at the viewer. "Hey Mike got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You think Kim hates me?" Turning he looked back at the dark haired boy who's previous celebration came to a shocked end.

"Huh?"

"Well you know me and Kim are going through a tough time and all."

"I thought you two broke up?" Mike had sat back down staring straight at Josh. His hands were already reaching for the controller before Josh snatched it away in frustration.

"We haven't broken up we're just on a break."

"Oh."

"Anyway I repeat do you think Kim hates me?"

"Sure."

Josh stared back in shock at the easy answer. He didn't want to believe it but from his understanding Mike often doubled as Kim's shrink. Josh had heard that Mike's role was often to be someone for her to bounce her feelings off of when Ron wouldn't do. He would know right? "Why?"

"Well you did tell her to stop being friends with Ron or else. Didn't you?"

"So?"

"Well man that's like telling me to stop...actually that's worse then anything you could tell me to stop doing. Man you must be a real dummy to ask Possible to stop associating with Stoppable."

Josh blinked at that. He hadn't thought the request was that bad after all he was her boyfriend. What guys liked seeing the girl they dated basically flirting with another guy. Had he gone too far though? "Is there anyway to make it up to her?"

"I dunno. Try saving Ron's life." Getting up, Mike motioned towards the door. "Hey man I'm going to get something to drink you want any?"

"Nah I'm good." Staring back down in glum depression Josh failed to pay attention as his friend left. It hurt to find out the truth. He guessed he deserved it though with all the bouts of jealously he allowed himself to have during their relationship. The things he had said to Mike alone was enough to justify Kim beating him within an inch of his life. The thing was he did like Kim it just hurt him so much to know she really didn't return his feelings. After all was he only ever a crush for her?

"Hey Josh I need your help." His head snapped back at hearing the voice from his monitor. Staring in shock he saw that little black boy who was always helping Kim. What was his name...Wade!

"Hey Wade what's up. Is Kim in trouble?"

The boy nodded his face clearly showing his worry. "Yeah so I need you to help me." Josh nodded showing Wade he was eager to help. "Good now I need you to get Mike."

"Why Mike? I'd gladly go myself." Josh was ready to step up. God had now given him the chance to show Kim that he cared enough about her to risk his life.

"Sorry Josh but I think we should leave this up to Mike. Now where is he?"

"Where is who?" Josh turned as Mike came back in sipping a bottle of water. He never did drink any soda based products.

"Mike I'm glad to see you. I need your help saving Kim." Wade's hands ran over an unseen keyboard as he typed quickly. "Now I'm sending an unmanned helicopter your way which should be there in ten minutes. In the mean time suit up and get ready."

"Suit up with what? Not to burst your bubble Wade but I don't think I really want to face anything that could take Possible down. Try calling the Marines their better equipped for this."

"I tried contacting Global Justice but they won't answer. As for the American military we agreed with Global Justice to not contact them at all. It's a non-competition thing going on there."

"But..."

Josh decided to cut in at this point. "Wade we'll go." Standing up Josh put on his bravest face he could. At least he thought it was brave looking.

Both Wade and Mike though just stared at him in shock. Mike was the first to clear his throat. "No offense to your sudden heroic streak man but have you seen Possible fight. Anything that can take her down will have an easy time of it with us. We're going to die if we go on this mission when all logic says we call in the Marines. Screw Global Justice contracts and all."

Josh looked at his friend a smile on his face. "I'll go with you or without you man but I'm going. Saving Kim is worth risking my life."

Mike looked at him for a full minute before shrugging his shoulders. "I'll send flowers to your funeral."

II.

"So Mike should we just ring the door bell?" Josh turned towards his reluctant sidekick who was at that moment staring at the lair before them.

"Well first off I still say we're going to die and I really don't want to be here. Second off Wade says the security disabled and unless you've learned some ninja skills we might as well just walk right on through. After you of course."

Josh smiled as he turned and started walking in. Calling over his shoulder, his voice filled with mirth, he added one last comment before he passed through the entrance. "You know you came because you're worried about Kim."

"Lies!" Josh could hear footsteps behind him though confirming Mike was following him. Making progress quickly they could see various signs that a serious fight had occurred here. Unoccupied uniforms scattered some of the hallways with plasma burns still smoking on the walls. Doors laid open for anyone to walk through and exposed wires sparked in the air.

"Kind of creepy don't you think?" Josh turned around to look at his pal hoping for some sort of confidence booster.

"This isn't usual for one of Kim's missions. She likes the air ducks after all. Something is not right." Stopping suddenly Mike bent down looking at once of the claw marks in the wall. Smoke still rose from it. "I wish I had some way to communicate with Wade right about now."

Standing Mike walked past Josh forcing Josh to keep pace. He could see his friend's head swivel from side to side checking various corners and entranceways for a trap. When he suddenly stiffened and halted Josh felt his heart rise to his throat. "Mike..."

"You're a cute one aren't you?" Josh spun around staring face to face with the green skinned woman behind them. Her gaze was currently focused on Mike but shifted moments later down to him. "Ah I remember you. Kimmie's little boyfriend right?"

Josh felt his throat contract in fear and almost screamed when a hand gripped his shoulder. Staring back he could see Mike's face contorted with anger. "Josh, go get Kim, I'll handle the crazed guy in front of us."

"Guy?" Shego's face changed from a leer to a confused expression at that one. Josh didn't waste time getting behind his friend.

"Yeah it's a theory of mine." Josh heard the haunting sound of steel on steel as Mike drew the sword on his back. Why he had a sword was beyond him but Mike was odd in some ways.

Shego's hands by this point were stroking down her side. "Trust me little boy I'm all woman. I can show you too if you want."

Josh by now couldn't see his friend's face as he further backed away. "I don't see any proof there. Anyway, if a certain someone would run by now, we could get this started."

Josh finally snapped at of it as he saw the rage flash across Shego's face. This woman was the one Kim was always fighting and now his best friend was going to try fighting her. This was insane! "Mike we need to run."

"It's all right man I can take her."

Josh halted at that staring at Mike's back. It now only dawned at him that Mike intended to give his life so Josh could save Kim's. He would not let his friend sacrifice go to waste. "I understand man. I'll let everyone know you died a hero."

Mike snapped around at that confusion on his face. "Die? I'm telling you man I can take her!"

"I understand." With that Josh was off at a quick run heading to where he felt Kim would be.

The last thing he heard before he rounded the corner was Mike calling out that he could take Shego. He was a brave fool.

III.

Josh breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped past yet another set of guards. He had spent the last twenty minutes navigating his way through what was left of security before he had finally figured out where Kim was. Now he was in front of the doors of the cell that held her.

Smiling he made his way to the door intent on releasing her and maybe just maybe earning her respect finally. He had to admit he'd been childish while they dated but he was ready to change. If he just made a good impression he was sure she'd see that too. "Alright let's get this done with."

He stopped in shock though when the grate above the door popped out. Down dropped a blond figure a little naked mole rat on his shoulders. Without a second thought the boy punched the button in front of the door and Josh watched as a very surprised red head appeared. There was nothing said before she launched herself into Ron's arms hugging him. "Oh Ron I'm so glad your ok."

"No big KP, just had to get past all those syntho-goons is all. Now how about we get out of here and get some Nacos."

Josh watched as Kim giggled and stepped away from Ron. The look in her eye told him clearer then day what he had know all along. "My treat of course. After all it's the least I could do for my hero."

"That's me KP the bondiggity hero. Master of the air duct and lord of the rodents." Grinning, both teens turned and started to make their way out. It was at this point that Josh stepped forward.

"Josh!" They even spoke at the same time! "Jinks you owe me a soda." Though she was still the quicker on the uptake apparently.

Kim now done with her game had turned her attention back to him. Josh shifted uneasily under her stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...I'm here to save you." He winced as he saw the doubt that crossed both of their faces at that.

"Alone." Kim looked behind him and her eyes widen with recognition. "Mike!"

Turning around slowly Josh saw his pal making his way forward. When he made it into the light Josh winced as he saw the various cuts and bruises on his face and body. Staring directly at Josh, Mike smiled. "I was wrong."

Josh heard Kim gasp as he stared in shock. Silence filled the area till Kim finally broke it. "What happened to you Mike?"

"Well I've confirmed two theories in a short period of time. One is that Shego does have good healing ability. Two is she gets angry real easy." Point to his face he smiled for a second before wincing. "After I nailed her with a good slash she threw me into the wall. Not happy with that she picked me up by the neck and just continued to punch me for a good minute or two. I lost count how long actually though I do believe Drakken saved my life. Something about not killing clause in her contract unless ordered. Anyway how's everyone else?"

"Well Ron managed to save the day so I'm feeling bad now that you came all the way down here. Shame the first mission you led wasn't needed anyway." Kim reached out and took Rufus off Ron shoulder whisper to the rodent for a little bit. Josh just frowned as he was again dismissed.

"Actually Josh was more the leader on this one. I'm just the loyal sidekick. Right buddy?"

"Sure Mike. Now let Rufus fix you up while me and Ron get some help." Before Josh or Mike could say anything more Kim and Ron disappeared through a nearby door. Kim's mission mode was really getting on his nerves.

Josh watched as the little rodent scampered up Mike's leg and started to take bandages out of some hidden place. Where Josh didn't know but the rodent seemed to know what he was doing. Smiling at his friend he pointed to Rufus. "Aren't you a little uncomfortable getting patched up by a rodent?"

"Eh! The concussion is keeping me from noticing. So how are you?"

Josh had to smile at that. Ignored by his former girlfriend and dismissed as a capable hero. Oh he was good. "Never better. I'm starting to see I really never had a chance with that girl. At least I lost to the blond instead of the glowing person." Josh chuckled feeling good that he had managed a crack about the whole Shego thing. Even he wasn't dumb enough to believe Kim and Shego would work together.

"Careful the rodent has ears!" Mike pointed to Rufus who stared up at him growling slightly. Josh finally laughed till tears came out. Then he helped his good friend outside to the waiting American transport where Kim and Ron were explaining to Wade what had happened. A rather successful mission in his mind but not one he'd repeat.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Mike reappears after an extended break! Anyway everyone say thanks to Mike who provided the comic relief in this story. Though I must admit I too thought he had a chance against Shego but that's life.

Anyway this story deals with two issues. One is showing Josh in a better light since people have been complaining about this lately. Two showing more about Kim and Josh relationship which was doomed from the start. Fun right?

Well on other notes no progress has been made on any thing else. Nada! Well that's that. As always read and review. A signed review gets a reply after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. I do own Mike but if you want to use him go ahead. Just give credit where credit is due.


End file.
